Subaru, il cappuccetto rosso
by Xel aka Joji
Summary: Una bella favola da leggere prima di andare a dormire: Cappuccetto Rosso! Con un piccola differena, è Subaru che va a trovare la nonna... ed il lupo cattivo è Seishiro!!!


****

Subaru il cappuccetto rosso 

__

Questa è una strana fic di Tokyo Babilon, in cui i personaggi della serie "recitano" le vicende della favola di Cappuccetto Rosso... il risultato è una storia un po' strana, non la definirei esattamente umoristica, ma di certo non è romantica né drammatica... Secondo voi cos'è? Comunque sia, la dedico all'adorabile Sanchan, che ha avuto la pazienza da farmi da Tester.  
Thanx San!  
I personaggi appartengono tutti alle quattro megere... ehm, volevo dire alle Clamp.

"SUBARUUUUUUUUUU!" la voce risuonò attraverso l'intero appartamento.  
Il giovane sciamano sobbalzò sul letto e cadde a terra.  
Mentre si rialzava massaggiandosi la nuca, la porta della sua stanza si aprì di colpo.  
Hokuto entrò di corsa e gli saltò addosso, facendolo ricadere sul materasso.  
"Subaru! Stavi dormendo? Ti ho forse disturbato?" miagolò la fanciulla.  
"Figurati... stavo giusto per alzarmi..." Ridacchiò il fratello.  
"Dì un po' Subby, che programmi hai per oggi?" chiese Hokuto.  
Il ragazzo cominciò a contare sulle punte delle dita "Beh, devo fare le pulizie, poi recuperare i compiti arretrati, fare alcune commissioni e poi..."  
"Bene..." Lo interruppe Hokuto "Siccome non hai niente da fare puoi andare tu   
dalla nonna..."  
"Dalla nonna? Ma questo mese non toccava a te?" fece il ragazzo, un po'   
infastidito.  
Hokuto si alzò in piedi "Si, ma non ne ho proprio voglia... quando ci vado, la vecchiaccia non fa altro che rimproverarmi per come sono vestita, per il mio modo sguaiato di fare, per la mia totale mancanza d'educazione, eccetera eccetera... E poi..." Gli occhi della ragazza s'illuminarono "Oggi cominciano le offerte speciali dei grandi magazzini!!! Non posso mancare! Ti prego, Subaruuuuu.... sostituiscimi tu!"  
Subaru non sapeva dire di no alle suppliche della sorella (e questo Hokuto lo sapeva bene) quindi lasciò un sospiro rassegnato ed accettò.  
"Bene!" strillò la ragazza battendo le mani, corse fuori dalla stanza e rientrò dopo pochi minuti con un grosso pacco nelle mani "Per l'occasione ti ho preparato questo vestito!"  
In men che non si dica, Hokuto spogliò del pigiama Subaru e lo rivestì con l'abito che aveva portato, che consisteva in un paio di pantaloni di velluto nero e camicetta abbinata, più una mantellina con cappuccio di color rosso brillante.  
"Ecco... sei perfetto..." Tirò fuori da dietro la schiena un cestino di vimini e glielo mise tra le mani "Qui c'è il pranzo che ho preparato per la nonna..."  
Subaru guardò nel cesto, dentro c'erano solo delle mele cotte e delle prugne "Non ti sembra un po' povero come pranzo?" chiese.  
"Ma no! La nonna è anziana... non le fa bene mangiare troppo pesante...Comunque, adesso vado... non voglio arrivare tardi alla svendita!" e cosi dicendo sgambettò fuori dalla stanza. Lanciando un sospiro rassegnato, Subaru uscì dall'appartamento.

La nonna abitava in una casetta sperduta nel bosco e per raggiungerla avrebbe dovuto percorrere una lunga tratta a piedi.   
Il ragazzo trotterellava allegramente in mezzo agli alberi, facendo dondolare il cesto e canticchiando una canzoncina.   
Da grande amante della natura che era, Subaru si fermò a osservare ogni albero ed ogni animaletto che trovava, senza rendersi conto che andava accumulandosi sulle sue spalle un mostruoso ritardo.   
Quando diede un'occhiata all'orologio, e si accorse di quanto fosse in ritardo, scattò a correre rapidissimo, ma non notando un sasso che sporgeva dal terreno, vi inciampò e finì per urtare il viso contro un grosso ciliegio.   
Avvolto da una nuvola di petali rosa, Subaru si sollevò, premendo un fazzoletto contro il naso sanguinante.   
Alzò lo sguardo e vide una figura sul ramo più alto dell'albero.   
Con un agile salto la figura giunse a terra e fu di fronte a lui. Era un uomo distinto, un signore vestito molto elegante con giacca e cravatta ed un soprabito scuro.   
"Scusi... chi è lei?" chiese Subaru, alzando il berretto rosso che gli era calato sugli occhi. L'uomo sembrò non sentire la domanda, allungò una mano e sfiorò la guancia di Subaru.  
Il ragazzo si ritrasse intimidito, ma finì per inciampare su una grossa radice che spuntava fra l'erba, e si trovò con il sedere a terra. L'uomo gli si avvicinò e si chinò, portando il viso di fronte al suo. Solo allora Subaru si rese conto che uno degli occhi dell'uomo era finto. "Tu sei il cappuccetto rosso... e io sono il lupo cattivo..." Un sorriso beffardo si fece largo tra le labbra dell'uomo "Ed ho tanta fame..."  
Subaru cominciò a tremare "Aspetti signor Lupo... Io non sono per niente buono... se vuole le posso dare quello che porto nel cestino... ma per favore non mi mangi!"  
Il sorriso assunse una connotazione più dolce, quasi amichevole "Ma no... non hai capito... Quando Seishiro Sakurazuka dice di aver fame..." Il sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno "Ha fame di una cosa ben precisa!" e cosi dicendo afferrò con entrambe le mani i glutei di Subaru.  
Il ragazzo divenne tutto rosso in viso e lanciò un grido acutissimo, ma l'uomo non sembrò curarsene e continuò a palpare il sedere di Subaru.  
"E' giunto il momento di fare quello che per sette volumi le quattro megere mi hanno impedito..." Mormorò tra sè e sè l'uomo, cercando di calare i calzoni al giovane Sumeragi, che scalciava come un animale nel tentativo di sottrarsi alla presa.  
"Mi lasciii!" gridò Subaru, calando con violenza il cesto sulla nuca del Sakurazukamori, il quale, troppo impegnato ad attentare alla sua verginità per riuscire a schivarlo, finì cosi per crollare privo di sensi a terra.  
Subaru si rialzò, si diede una spazzolata ai vestiti e corse via spaventato, alla ricerca della casa della nonna.  
Si era allontanato solo da qualche minuto, che Seishiro si era già ripreso.  
"Tsk... Sei riuscito a sfuggirmi Subaru Sumeragi... ma io conosco bene il bosco ed arriverò alla casa della nonna prima di te... ed allora..." Si asciugò in fretta un rivolo di bava che gli era calato dall'angolo della bocca "Allora sarai mio!"

La nonna guardò infastidita l'orologio.  
Hokuto era già in ritardo di tre ore.  
Ne aveva le scatole piene di aspettare quella sgallettata di sua nipote, non si sarebbe stupita se la ragazza si fosse fermata a parlare con qualche bel ragazzo incontrato per strada.  
Sbuffando, la nonnina Sumeragi si alzò dal letto ed aprì l'armadio, prese una giacchetta di lana e se la poggiò sulle spalle.  
"Ma chi me lo fa fare di aspettarla? Tanto so benissimo che non farà altro che portarmi qualche schifosissima mela cotta, fregandosene del fatto che a me fanno schifo... Mi vado a fare un passeggiata giù in centro e poi quattro salti in discoteca!" disse tra sè e sè, uscendo da casa.

Dopo neanche mezz'ora, Subaru raggiunse finalmente la casa della nonna.  
Era stanco e affannato, aveva fatto tutta la strada di corsa per non farsi raggiungere dal lupo, ma si era perso.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando riconobbe la sagoma della casa della nonna: finalmente un posto sicuro!  
"Nonna? Sono io! Subaru! Hokuto non è potuta venire..." Esclamò il ragazzo entrando in casa.  
Non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
"Nonna?" chiamò di nuovo tirando giù il cappuccio rosso.  
Una voce ovattata giunse dalla cima delle scale "Sono qui Subaru... nella stanza da letto... vieni su!"  
*Mmm... che strana voce che ha la nonna... sembra quasi un uomo che parla in falsetto... Boh... forse è un po' raffreddata...* Subaru si incamminò lungo le scale e giunse di fronte la porta della stanza della nonna.  
"Buongiorno Nonna! Come Stai?" il ragazzo irruppe nella stanza con un largo sorriso sulle labbra; sorriso che dopo alcuni secondi si trasformò in una smorfia stranita.  
Pietrificato, Subaru osservò l'uomo nel letto della nonna: aveva indosso una camicia da notte rosa, troppo stretta per lui, ed un cuffietta dello stesso colore, il viso era malamente dipinto con alcuni trucchi della nonna: un po' di rossetto e due dita di phard.  
Seishiro lo accolse con un dolce sorriso "Subaru... nipotino mio..." Parlava scimmiottando la voce di un' anziana e tenendo il tono in falsetto "Come stai? Vieni più vicino...i miei occhi non ti vedono bene..."  
"Ehm...Io..." Non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere o a piangere "Arrivo subito Nonna... vado un attimo in cucina a prepararti un the.." Ed uscì dalla stanza chiudendo la porta alle spalle.  
Rimase un attimo immobile sul pianerottolo, prendendo un lungo respiro, e poi scappò lungo le scale, con un solo pensiero in testa: andare il più lontano possibile dall'ammasso di lussuria che era quel lupo.   
Non appena i suoi passi risuonarono lungo la tromba della scale, la porta della stanza della nonna fu buttata a terra da un calcio.  
Seishiro ne venne fuori togliendosi di dosso la camicia da notte e asciugandosi il trucco sulla manica della giacca "A quanto pare il mio trucco non ha funzionato... Beh, vorrà dire che ci divertiremo a giocare a guardie e ladri..."   
E cosi dicendo trotterellò giù per le scale.

Hokuto si fece largo nella ressa di acquirenti.  
"Eccola! E' lei! E' perfetta! E' mia!" individuò nella larga cesta dove erano ammassati gli abiti a metà prezzo, una minigonna di strass "Farò furore in discoteca con quella!"  
Allungò un braccio e ne agguantò un'estremità, ma con grande sorpresa si accorse che una mano l'aveva stretta dall'altra parte.  
"Lascialo subito!" strillò la ragazza, ma si zittì improvvisamente quando vide difronte a se la Nonna che stringeva con aria imperturbabile la mini.  
"Nonna?!?" esclamò sorpresa cercando di tirare a se il prezioso capo d'abbigliamento "Che ci fai qui?"  
"Visto che eri in ritardo ho deciso di uscire a fare un giro... e mi sa che ho fatto bene, visto che invece di venirmi a trovare hai preferito venire a fare compre!" rispose la Nonna senza accennare l'intenzione di mollare la gonna.  
"Subaru...?" un'espressione preoccupata si fece largo sul viso di Hokuto, che lasciò la presa sulla gonna, facendo rotolare a gambe all'aria la nonna "Oh, no... cosa ti è successo? Forse... sei in pericolo... Devo venire ad aiutarti..."  
Intanto la nonna stava sgattaiolando in direzione della cassa.  
"Ferma lì Vecchia!" ruggì Hokuto non appena la vide "Quella Mini è MIA!"

Subaru nel frattempo era arrivato al piano terra.  
"Devo scappare subito da questa casa!" esclamò e si fiondò verso la porta.  
Purtroppo il ragazzo era talmente agitato che non si era reso conto che quello che aveva aperto era l'armadio a muro della nonna, e si trovo con il muso immerso nella pellicce sintetiche della vecchia.  
"Cavoli... forse è meglio rimanere immobile ed incrociare le dita, nella speranza che quel maniaco non venga a cercarmi qui dentro" ma il povero Subaru, sempre a causa dell'agitazione di cui era preda, non si era reso conto che, chiudendo la porta, aveva lasciato fuori uno stralcio della mantellina che penzolava come un invito a cena per il lupo.  
Ed, infatti, Seishiro si diresse subito verso l'armadio, lo aprì e trovò Subaru nascosto dietro un grosso colbacco maculato.  
"Buona seraaaaa..." Esclamò con un sorissetto, e lo prese in braccio.  
Subaru cercò di scappare, ma la presa dell'uomo era solida e fu condotto senza possibilità di appello sul divano.  
Dopo averlo scaricato sui cuscini, il lupo si tolse la giacca e cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia.  
Subaru fece una risata.  
Seishiro si fermò e lo guardò stupito "Ridi? Ma se fino ad un momento stavi quasi tremando per la paura?"  
"Eh, eh, eh..." Subaru gli lanciò un'occhiata di sfida "Stai scordando una cosa, lupaccio: questa è la favola di cappuccetto rosso... E in questa favola il lupo ha un destino inevitabile... tra poco arriverà il cacciatore e mi salverà... Ah,   
ah, ah!"  
Seishiro si unì alla risata di Subaru, non senza un certo disappunto di questi.  
"Dimmi un po' Subaru..." esclamò l'uomo "Quanti sono i personaggi principali di Tokyo Babilon?"  
"Beh.." Subaru fece un rapido calcolo mentale "Siamo io, te, Hokuto... e poi la nonna..."  
"Esatto..." Seishiro sorrise sornione, riprendendo a sbottonare la camicia "E, come vedi, tutti i personaggi hanno già avuto un ruolo in questa storia... ed il ruolo del cacciatore resta inevitabilmente vagante..."  
Subaru sbiancò "Non... non è possibile... Qualcuno dovrà pur arrivare... altrimenti io..."  
Seishiro lanciò in aria la camicia e afferrò con entrambe le mani i calzoni di Subaru, calandoli con un colpo secco.  
Le urla del giovane Sumeragi si unirono alla risata dell'uomo, andando perdendosi nella notte silenziosa...

[happy end]


End file.
